


Growing old

by Annibal



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Old man fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1328170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annibal/pseuds/Annibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff between two old men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing old

Will had long since come to peace with what Hannibal did, even more now that his age had deterred him. He no longer had to worry about Hannibal getting caught, or worse, not returning. Their days were filled with music, making strange songs mixed with harpsichord and Theremin, cooking their favourite meals with meat that Hannibal had ordered in from other countries. Every evening Hannibal would read to him in different languages that he had never picked up, even in all the years they had been together. 

He felt like he was living his dream when they went for short walks around the local park. 

Hannibal still walked with the grace that he had all those years ago when they met even with the slight limp he had gained when a murder had gone wrong. 

The elegant cane matched him, the sound of it tapping muffled as it placed in the wet grass. Hannibal's hair had long since greyed, but to Will he was as handsome as the day they first met. 

“Stop unwrapping your scarf, I don’t want you getting chilled.” 

Will reached over and wrapped it around his neck messily, annoyed at Hannibal for only leaving it hanging around his neck like an accessory rather than its proper use. He could recite this argument from all the times they had had it, but that never stopped either of them, or the muffled smiles it brought to their faces.

“Will, I am a doctor. I think I know when I am feeling chilled.”

“You were a doctor and what about the cold you caught last year?”

As far as Will was concerned that was the end of the argument, Hannibal didn’t agree.

“I can assure you that it was not because I was chilled.” 

It didn’t matter how long they had been together Will could never let it lie. 

“And yet I distinctly remember you being chilled just a few days before.” 

Hannibal wrapped his dignity around himself and kept his gaze forward, his free hand brushing against Will’s. Will took it, rubbing his thumb over the back of Hannibal’s hand to let him know he was only worried. They both saved their apologies for another time, something they often had to do. 

As they made their way back home Hannibal’s hand only tightened in his own, reassuring Will of his strength. Growing old was no longer something Will had to fear.

**Author's Note:**

> For Bansheegrahamtao on a crappy day.


End file.
